boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Paddington Bear (1975)
Paddington is an animated television programme based on the Paddington Bear books by Michael Bond. The series was scripted by Bond himself, and produced by FilmFair London;1 it was narrated by Michael Hordern, who also voiced all of the characters. Paddington is animated in stop motion. Paddington himself is a puppet in a three-dimensional environment, whilst other characters are paper cut-outs. The final television special used a slightly different technique using 2D drawn fully animated characters. The theme used was Size Ten Shuffle by Herbert Chappell, originally written as incidental music for the 1972 adaptation of Lord Peter Wimsey.2 BBC1 premiered Paddington in January 1976; the series concluded in May, but was appended by two Christmas specials in December. A second series—retitled The Adventures of Paddington — followed in October 1979, and ran until April 1980. In all, 56 episodes were broadcast, followed by three television specials: Paddington Goes to the Movies (1983), Paddington Goes to School (1984), and Paddington’s Birthday Bonanza (1987). Paddington was the first television programme adapted from the Paddington Bear stories. Paddington Bear (1989) was produced by Hanna-Barbera for broadcast syndication, while The Adventures of Paddington Bear (1997) was produced by CINAR and Protecrea. Characters * Paddington Bear * Aunt Lucy Source material Episodes of Paddington are based on stories published in the following books by Michael Bond: * A Bear Called Paddington (1958) * More About Paddington (1959) * Paddington Helps Out (1960) * Paddington Abroad (1961) * Paddington at Large (1962) * Paddington Marches On (1964) * Paddington at Work (1966) * Paddington Goes to Town (1968) * Paddington Takes the Air (1970) * Paddington's Blue Peter Story Book (1973) * Paddington at the Tower (1973) * Paddington on Top (1974) * Paddington Takes the Test (1979) Broadcast Paddington meets Mr and Mrs Brown for the first time after arriving in London Paddington station. In 1975, FilmFair completed production of the first series, which comprised 30 episodes. The first series aired on BBC1 in 1976. The second series, which comprised 26 episodes, was titled The Adventures of Paddington. These aired in 1978 and 1979, followed by specials in 1980, 1984, and 1986. It later aired on Channel 4 with the series being shown on a wrapper programme called Take 5 which airs several other children's programmes that been previously shown on other television stations and then on ITV in 1997 as part of their children's block CITV and aired until 2000. In Australia, the Australian Broadcasting Corporation broadcast the programme in the early 1980s. In New Zealand, it was shown on TVNZ 1 (originally TV One) in the late 1970s and during the 1980s. In the United States, episodes of Paddington aired on PBS; on the syndicated series Romper Room; on Nickelodeon as a segment on the programme Pinwheel; on USA Network as a segment on Calliope; between preschool programs on The Disney Channel; on HBO in between features; and (from the late 1980s to the 1990s) as a segment on the programme Lunch Box.34 In the Republic of Ireland, the series was broadcast on Raidió Telefís Éireann. The series later aired in Singapore on Channel 5 as part of their children's block Kids Corner. The series was also broadcast on e.tv in South Africa during the late 2000s and early 2010s. In Brunei, the series aired on RTB. In Hong Kong, the series was transmitted on Rediffusion Television (which later became ATV in 1982) and aired as part of a children's block called The 5 O'Clock Club. Episodes Series 1: Paddington (1976) Series 2: The Adventures of Paddington (1979–80) Specialsedit The BBC broadcast three Paddington television specials: ; Paddington Goes to the Movies (1980) : 21 minutes. Paddington visits the cinema for the first time, and performs Gene Kelly's famous dance routine from the 1952 film Singin' in the Rain.5 ; Paddington Goes to School (1984) : 25 minutes. A truancy officer insists that Paddington must attend school due to his age. Paddington performs "Flight of the Bumblebee" on violin. Colour was added to all the 2-D animation and backgrounds. ; Paddington’s Birthday Bonanza (26 December 1987) : 24 minutes. Paddington becomes a one-man band to raise money to buy a birthday present for Mr. Brown. Colour was added to all the 2-D animation and backgrounds. This is the first and only production in which the animated characters' mouths move when they speak. Category:TV Shows Category:Michael Bond Category:Cookie Jar Category:CINAR Category:Nicktoons Category:Film Films Ltd. Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Noggin Category:Cartoon Network Category:Universal Kids Category:Fox Kids Category:ABC Category:Nickelodeon Category:Animation Category:Shows that originally aired on Fox Kids Category:Noggin Usa Category:Nick Jr Uk 2006 Category:Nick Jr Uk Category:Nick Jr Uk 2004 Category:CBeebies 2009 Category:CBeebies 2010 Category:Kids For Character 2010 Category:Kids For Character 2009 Category:Kids For Character 2009 Clifford Miss Spider Wotwots Bob The Builder Guess With Jess Pingu Roobarb And Custard And In The Night Garden Category:Kids For Character 2010 Franklin Timmy Time Koala Brothers Fun Song Factory Pingu Guess With Jess Kipper Hi5 Pocoyo Fireman Sam Make Way For Noddy And Rupert Bear Follows The Magic Category:CBeebies June 2010 Category:CBeebies March 2010 Category:CBeebies 2011 Category:CBeebies May 2011